castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
News
=Dracula X Chronicles News= Dracula X Chronicles Announced * New Chronicles game called Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles announced for the PSP at Konami's Gamer's Day Event in San Francisco * Contains remade versions of Dracula X: Rondo of Blood and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * No word on if it will include SNES Castlevania: Dracula X * Release date 9/15/2007 * Contains a "Song Collection System" to play music from both games in different levels. * Dracula X could have been made on the DS, but it would have most likely only consisted of the original Rondo of Blood and Symphony of the Night, without the 2.5D remake. * Iga believed game needed 3D version to entice the average non-hardcore players Rondo of Blood Details * Game updated to use 2.5D polygons * Gameplay and stages to be faithfull to the original * Some new material to be added to the 2.5D version of Rondo * Full 3D cinema created for each boss * New character designs by Ayami Kojima * Music will be arranged by someone other than Michiru Yamane * Richter will more resemble his Symphony of the Night incarnation * Maria will look more like a noble 12 year old (her real age) instead of a chubby 8 year old. * One entirely new level * First level will play exactly the same as the originals. They will take more liberty with subsequent levels. * There will be some story updates. * Original Rondo of Blood will be an unlockable. * Early video footage from an early testbed available * Official Konami Teaser Trailer available http://gamevideos.com/video/id/8913 Symphony of the Night Details * Game will be a near-direct port of Playstation version. * Game will not get 2.5D polygon update * Will be reformatted for widescreen play * New voice-overs and translations for Symphony of the Night * Will contains some secret unannounced new material * Game will be an unlockable from the main Rondo of Blood title. Article on Games are Fun 1Up.com's preview of the new game! Shacknews article on Go Nintendo More Castlevania SOTN Coming? * In addition to the XBLA release of SOTN, there may be a new SOTN game in some form. * EGM has a small article titled "Second Symphony" which states "Check back here next issue to get the exclusive scoop on the next Castlevania installment. Trust us—if you're a fan of SOTN, you'll want to sink your fangs into this killer exclusive." Article on Kotaku =Symphony of the Night XBox Live Arcade News= Castlevania Gets Unofficial Release Date * Rumor is that it will be released Feb 10 2007, sooner than generally believed. * No price mentioned yet, should be 400 but could be 800 points * Game is larger than 50 MB, meaning it won't fit on a memory card which might not allow console owners without the hard-drive to be able to play it. * Development handled by Konami US Article on XBoxic Hands on Preview of XBLA SOTN * Menu screens, frame, and achievements revealed. * Achievements include "get 200.6%", "beat the game as Richter", "defeat Dracula in openning scene without taking a hit" Wired Blogs Article =Castlevania Virtual Console News= NES Castlevania Announced in US * Cost will be 500 points http://www.earthtimes.org/articles/show/44146.html NES Castlevania Released in Europe * NES Castlevania release for Europe Virtual Console March 23rd * Cost is 500 points http://www.gwn.com/news/story.php/id/11855/Zelda_and_Castlevania_On_Euro_VC.html MSX Added to Japanese Virtual Console * The console that the game Vampire Killer was released on (MSX) was announced to be on the Wii Virtual Console in Japane. * No news on whether the console will be on the US Virtual Console * No news on whether Vampire Killer will be released on the Virtual Console * Neo-Geo also announced on Japanese Virtual Console article on Gaming Target NES Castlevania Coming to Australia * Original NES Castlevania coming soon to Australian Virtual Console Aussie Nintendo Article Super Castlevania IV Released in North America 1up Article =Next-Gen Castlevania Prospects News= Iga Talks Wii Prospects * A Wii Castlevania game is not out of the question * Iga does not believe that using the wii-mote as a whip would work - your arm would get tired to quickly * Team has yet to find a gameplay mechanic on the Wii that "works" article on Go Nintendo =Castlevania Motion Picture News= Rumor of Paul's Departure Discredited * Rumor was caused because when it was heard that Paul Anderson was going to work on Death Race, some assumed this meant he would stop working on Castlevania * Paul plans to work on both projects. * Both movies are set up at Universal * They are attempting to resolve scheduling conflicts. IGN Paul Anderson Leaves Movie? * Dread Central reports that Paul Anderson left scripting and directing of the Castlevania Movie * He will concentrate on Death Race 3000 * Rogue Pictures produces the movie, co-financed by Crystal Sky Entertainment podcasts Film Asylum NECA To Make Castlevania Movie Figures * NECA announces at the New York International Toy Fair that it has acquired the license to produce action figures based on the Castlevania Movie * The first series will be Simon Belmont, Alucard, Dracula, and Succubus * First set to be released in October 2007, currently in modeling phase * Other models coming out about the same time include figures from Devil May Cry, Lost Boys (1987 vampire film), Pirates of the Carribean, and Nightmare Before Christmas * This is the first confirmation that Alucard and a Succubus will be appearing in the film ICV2 News Article Figures.com News article Castlevania Could be Filmed This Fall * Paul Anderson indicates that they are currently finalizing the budget for the Castlevania Picture * Shooting of the film will be in Transylvania and Hungary, locations not used frequently in Hollywood. * Shooting should be fall/winter of 2007. * Shooting in the winter so that there will be snow on the ground during forest scenes. * Shooting of interior castle scenes will be in Budapest. * Post-Production and effects work will be done in London. IGN Article 411Mania article =Animated Castlevania News= Captain N The Game Master—The Complete Series Released * Captain N: The Game Master complete series box is released. animationmagazine article Castlevania Animated Movie Production Blog Goes Live * Direct-to-CD animated version of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse planned * Producers seeking artists * Link to Blog 411mania article =Castlevania Sound Track News= Official Portrait of Ruin Soundtrack Announced * 2 CD Set * Contains 74 tracks * Likely includes arrangements Castlevania Dungeon Japanese Konami page =Castlevania Team and Events News= Category:Miscellaneous